


Heat of The Moment

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Day 2, First Kiss, First Meetings, Give that boy a break, Heatwave, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Poor Tenzo is overworked, Power Outage, Strangers to Lovers, narutorarepairweek2020, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Overworked Tenzo is stuck at work after hours during a heatwave. Naturally, when he finally tries to go home, the power goes out!Written for Naruto Rarepair week, Day 2: Meet-cute!
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Heat of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for Naruto Rarepair week 2020!

Tenzo sighed deeply as he wiped the sweat from his face. The office a.c. was barely managing to cool the building to a survivable temperature, even this late at night. It was almost midnight, and the stubborn brunet had been hunched over the files on his desk for the last ten hours. His work was important… but was it really  _ that  _ important?

_ Maybe it's time to go home.  _

Tenzo shuffled the papers around until they were in the correct order, shoving them into his leather briefcase. 

He wiped his face again. Konoha was in the middle of an awful heat wave… and the building he worked in had a shitty dress code. Sure, Tenzo was probably the last person in the entire building… but he really hated breaking the rules. So here he was, sweating his ass off in a long sleeved shirt and black slacks. Tenzo needed to go home and get a cold shower before he had a heat stroke.  _ Again _ . 

Finally ready to leave, Tenzo walked into the tiny elevator and pressed the garage button. He was on the 21st floor, and had quite a ways before he would finally be on the ground. 

Tenzo was lost in his thoughts when the elevator suddenly stopped, opening its doors on the 17th floor. Tenzo had been staying this late for  _ weeks  _ trying to finish up this project, and not once had anyone else been around. He was quite surprised when a handsome man in his mid-twenties stepped into the elevator. Tenzo had never seen him before, not in the three years he had been working here. The man had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, tanned skin, and a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. He looked about as exhausted as Tenzo felt, and probably just as close to overheating. The dress code affected everyone in the building, but the elderly administrators didn't see any reason to change it while they sat in their fancy offices. 

The stranger went to push a button on the side, but paused, seeing the garage button already pushed. "Ah. Never mind." He mumbled quietly, shuffling awkwardly. 

Tenzo tried not to stare, but honestly, the man really  _ was  _ good looking… and Tenzo hadn't been laid since he started working here. 

He was forced to grip the rails on the wall when the elevator lurched to a sudden stop, the lights flickering out completely. The dim emergency lights came on, and Tenzo groaned. 

_ The power had gone out.  _

"Shit." The other man cursed. "How come the emergency lights can still work, but the  _ elevator  _ can't?" 

The light for the 12th floor was on, and the man moved forward to try to pry the doors open. Tenzo stepped forward to help, rolling up his sleeves quickly. His stomach dropped when there was only a brick wall behind them. "Shit. We're in between floors." Tenzo muttered, dropping his suitcase loudly to the floor. 

The other man sighed, sitting down on the floor and leaning into the far corner. "I was really looking forward to a cold shower."

Tenzo huffed a laugh, sitting in the corner opposite him. "Me too." He wiped some sweat off of his face, loosening his tie and closing his eyes. 

"I'm Iruka." The other man said quietly. Tenzo opened his eyes, seeing the other man smiling at him. 

"Tenzo." He replied, trying not to stare at Iruka's lips. 

~

They had been stuck there for half an hour already, sitting in silence as the elevator heated up. Without the a.c. on, it felt like they were trapped in an oven. Tenzo finally gave up, unbuttoning the front of his sweat-soaked shirt and shoving his tie into his briefcase. He had a tank top on underneath, so he just removed the overshirt and used it to wipe his face before putting it with his tie. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tenzo could swear Iruka was watching him. He tried not to worry about it. So what if he was? That meant nothing. Probably weirded out by the stranger stripping in the elevator. 

Tenzo closed his eyes again, trying not to think too much about Iruka's sweaty tan skin. 

~

An hour. They had been stuck in here for an hour, and the small space they were trapped in was only getting hotter. Tenzo had taken off his shoes, and was contemplating removing his pants. At this point, they were stuck to his skin anyway. 

Iruka had removed his shirt, revealing a bare chest that was wonderfully sculpted and tan. Tenzo was practically drooling looking at him. His socks quickly joined his shoes on the floor of the elevator, and Tenzo prayed that he didn't have an obvious erection when they were finally able to leave. 

Twenty more minutes, and the heat was unbearable. "Iruka… I'm just going to apologize in advance." Tenzo said quietly, standing and removing his pants, along with his soaked tank top. Now he was sitting in an elevator, trapped with a stranger… and only wearing a pair of red boxers. Thankfully, he knew he was in excellent shape, and wasn't embarrassing himself. 

Iruka laughed a little. "I don't think you need to apologize when I was debating doing that myself." He answered, standing up and getting rid of his own pants. 

The more clothes they lost, the more Tenzo couldn't keep his eyes off of the other man. They were sweaty and practically naked, and all Tenzo could think about was things that would make him even  _ warmer.  _

Iruka dug in his briefcase for a moment, before smiling and pulling out a bottle of water. "Hey Tenzo, would you like to split this with me? We could be stuck here for a very long time."

Tenzo nodded, feeling just how dry his mouth was at that moment. Iruka stood, only in his blue boxers, and took the two steps over to the other side. He sat about a foot away, handing Tenzo the bottle. "You can drink your half first. I don't mind." 

Tenzo smiled at him. "You mean you don't care about my  _ cooties _ ?"

Iruka laughed, the sound wonderful and light, before looking down at Tenzo's lips. "Nope. I don't think I'll mind." 

Tenzo felt his face flush, knowing for sure that he  _ definitely  _ wasn't imagining  _ that  _ look. He wanted to ask Iruka what his preference was, or maybe just straight up kiss him. He stared down at those lips, the ones that were smiling so gently at him. It took longer than he would admit for him to notice the lips moving closer. Suddenly, Iruka was only a few inches away from him. 

Tenzo smiled slyly. "I don't think I would mind  _ your  _ cooties either." 

Iruka chuckled deeply, his eyes never leaving Tenzo's. Finally, Tenzo gave in, crossing the distance and crushing his lips to the other man's. Warm hands flew up to cup his face, holding him there as Iruka opened his mouth wider, deepening the kiss.

Tenzo's hands went down to play across Iruka's toned stomach, tracing muscles and sweaty skin. 

Iruka groaned into his mouth, dragging fingers through his sweaty brown hair and sending little jolts of electricity down Tenzo's spine. Tanned skin felt like  _ fire  _ beneath his fingers, and he ached for more.

Of course it was right then that the lights flickered back on, and the elevator started to move again. Both men froze, looking up momentarily before jumping up to get dressed again. Tenzo and Iruka were both laughing, racing to get their shit together in case someone else had been stuck in the building too. 

Sure enough, Tenzo had just gotten his shoes on when the elevator stopped at the 5th floor. An excessively tired woman entered, not bothering to spare either of them a glance. She stood in front of them, and they exchanged heated looks behind her back. 

Finally, they were stopped at the garage. The woman stomped off impatiently, while Tenzo couldn't stop smiling at Iruka. They left the confines of the elevator together, and Iruka turned immediately to drag Tenzo into another kiss. He couldn't help but smile into it, marveling at how soft Iruka's lips were.

Iruka pulled away for a minute. "I have an a.c. at my house… if you're interested in  _ cooling off _ ."

Tenzo laughed, gripping Iruka's sides with his briefcase still in his hand. "Well… I probably  _ should  _ cool off. I've had kind of a rough night."

"My car or yours?" Iruka asked with a mischievous grin. 

Tenzo smiled at him. "Yours is fine. I'll leave mine here. I doubt I'm coming into work tomorrow anyway." 

Iruka chuckled. "I think you'll be too busy." He replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively before turning and taking off to his car. Tenzo chased after him, laughing the whole way. 

_ Perhaps it was worth staying late after all _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments literally make my day and encourage me to write more. 😍


End file.
